


tales from the multiverse

by tantamoq



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Star Trek AU, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoq/pseuds/tantamoq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics written for prompts I have received on tumblr.</p><p>Each chapter is a different fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you won't walk, you'll fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran/Jojen/Meera, Star Trek AU, with the three of them at Starfleet Academy.
> 
> Worth noting that Jojen and Meera are half Betazoid in this AU.

"I'm never going to make captain," Bran says bitterly, to neither one of them in particular. The three of them are lounging around his room, doing coursework; Bran at his desk, Meera stretched out on the bed, and Jojen on the floor, his back against the wall, reading. "I'm never even going to graduate, I'm just going to sit here in this stupid chair and do pointless work that's never going to get me anywhere until they realize they've made a mistake and send me home, and you both will go on without me. I'm never going to be like my brothers," he adds, leaning back in his chair and staring morosely at the wall.

 

"No," Jojen says, looking up from his book, "you won't be, because no one's like you, Bran. You'll make captain someday."

 

Bran scowls in spite of Jojen's encouragements. " _Someday,_ " he repeats, "someday when pigs fly, maybe." 

 

"I think there is actually a planet where they do," Meera remarks, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and smile softly over at Bran. "Or anyway, there's a species that looks quite a lot like a pig that can fly, somewhere out there. Besides, we'd never leave you, you so needn't worry about that." Her black eyes are filled with affection and sympathy, and Bran finds it nearly impossible to stay upset when she's looking at him. 

 

"You keep saying I'll make it," he says, "that I'll have my own ship someday, like my brother and my father have, but I don't know how you can be so sure. I am broken after all," he adds, morose. "They barely accepted me to begin with."

 

Jojen sets down his reading. "But they did accept you," he points out. "The academy wouldn't have let you in if they didn't think you could do it, Bran, and I wouldn't tell you that I know you'll be a captain some day if I wasn't certain of it."

 

Bran sighs. He can feel his doubt and frustration still, but they're dulled some. "I guess so," he says. _I hope so,_ he adds, to himself, and he knows they sense that too, because Meera smiles at him again, and even Jojen looks a shade softer, if no less stoic than usual. _Someday,_ Bran thinks, _but not without their help._ The thought is a comforting one.


	2. downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk/Sulu, for the prompt "caught in the rain without an umbrella". Academy era (between the two films).

They're already late when the clouds roll in, and it's only Uhura's threat that if either of them blow off another study session that not only will they all fail the project they're supposed to be doing together, but she will personally kick both of their asses, that keeps them going in the first place. Jim absently recalls Bones muttering something about how the weather looked lousy earlier that morning over breakfast, but he also recalls clapping him on the shoulder and saying something along the lines of 'Bones, everything looks lousy to you', before grabbing a piece of toast and heading off to his first class. Hikaru, for his part, probably would have grabbed his umbrella had he been able to stop looking at Jim for five minutes and just look out the window before they had left his room, which of course, he hadn't.

 

The first drops fall when they're still a reasonable ways from the library, cutting Jim off mid sentence ("…which, honestly, seemed to me like a _complete_ overreaction because - does it feel like it's raining to you?"), and then within minutes, it's pouring, and Jim is swearing, and they're both running. This is what they get for being hopelessly unprepared. 

 

Jim ducks under an awning, already soaked through, and pauses to catch his breath and maybe wait it out.

 

"We're going to be late," Hikaru points out, squinting as water drips off his hair and down his face. 

 

"Yeah," Jim agrees, "I think we already are. At least this is a good excuse."

 

All around people are scurrying to get cover, some covering their heads with jackets, and a few equipped with actual umbrellas. "Uhura is going to kill us," Hikaru says, and Jim grins, shaking out his hair and shrugging.

 

"Nah," he says, "we're too damn pretty to kill."

 

Hikaru smiles, and leans in to kiss him, their lips covered with cold rainwater sliding together a little bit clumsily, considerably less romantic than all the old movies like to make it look, but nice anyway. 

 

"She might maim us a little bit, though," Kirk says, mumbling against Hikaru's lips, and Hikaru rolls his eyes, and kisses him a little bit harder.

 

The rain lets up abruptly a few minutes later, and they break apart reluctantly, feeling no less breathless than before, and sprint the rest of the way to the library.


End file.
